


História em Processo

by Jellyrs



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyrs/pseuds/Jellyrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, uma adolescente que mora com sua tia tem a vida totalmente virada de cabeça para baixo quando sua tia aceita a proposta de seu novo emprego e elas tem que mudar de Glasgow para Londres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	História em Processo

**Author's Note:**

> Tive a ideia dessa história enquanto lavava meu cabelo, sim, eu sei, meio doido, depois fui desenvolvendo até o que agora estão lendo.  
> Uma coisinha antes de tudo, as vezes posso demorar muito pra postar um novo capítulo, então não se preocupem, só estou quebrando a cabeça pensando em alguma coisa boa para escrever. Tenho medo que depois de um tempo eu acabe ficando sem ideia, igual aconteceu na fic O Começo de Tudo, mas como falei, não se preocupem, vai demorar, mas vou fazer do fundo do meu core e alma. 
> 
> Beijos da luz nos seus cores.

"Vamos Chris, senão iremos nos atrasar, ande! - Disse minha tia já impaciente com minha demora.

"Já vou, já vou. - Peguei as coisas que faltavam e apenas joguei tudo dentro da mala. - Pronto. - Tentei passar um pouco de confiança para minha tia não perceber o que estava acontecendo comigo. - Agora sim podemos ir tia, não esqueça o seu cinto. - Disse apenas brincando, falando o que ela sempre diz não importando se já tivesse colocado o cinto ou não.

"Londres aqui vamos nós, baby! - Apertando o botão de liga e desliga do rádio e colocando nossa playlist favorita para tocar e logo em seguida pegando minha mão e apertando-a. - Nós vamos ficar bem, minha linda, eu sei que não vai ser fácil o começo, o primeiro passo é sempre o mais difícil, pode acreditar, mas na medida que caminhamos pode ser que melhore as coisas para nós duas. Eu acredito que pode sim. - Disse olhando diretamente para meus olhos e colocando um pequeno sorriso no rosto. - Está pronta?

"Nós estamos prontas. - Disse encorajando-a e também colocando um sorriso na cara. Ela sabia que eu teria problemas de novo, como não saberia? Ela é minha melhor amiga, a única que me entende, às vezes até ela me conhece melhor que eu mesma. Mas por que se mudar agora para Londres? Estávamos bem em Glasgow. Eu tinha uma escola boa, até conseguia falar com alguém por lá, as pessoas estavam acostumadas comigo, eu estava acostumada com os outros também, tinha uma casa boa e espaçosa, nossa vida era perfeita até decidirem que minha tia tinha que ser promovida no emprego dela. Idiotice. Eu não queria ter que mudar de cidade, de rua, de casa, de escola. Tudo estava perfeito, minhas notas estavam boas, eu tinha o Victor, que mesmo que no começo eu o achava muito irritante por sempre tentar me distrair, falar comigo, agora que ele era um amigo e eu teria que deixá-lo para trás. Tudo por uma idiota promoção. Não tia, não estou pronta para partir.

"Querida, eu sei que está com medo do que pode acontecer, mas não se preocupe, está bem? Estaremos sempre juntas, como sempre foi e sempre será, quer dizer por enquanto. - Deu a partida no carro e saímos da nossa, agora antiga rua, antiga casa, antiga vida. 

Me perguntava às vezes como que ela sabia o que estava pensando, ela era muito boa no que fazia e eu seguia seus passos desde muito pequena. Às vezes fico sonhando acordada com o que eu poderia me tornar. Detetive Chris Watson. Um dia quero me tornar uma boa detetive tanto quanto minha tia. E tenho fé que um dia conseguirei.

Passamos horas dentro do carro, é umas das piores coisas que acontecer, odeio viagens que demoramos para chegarmos no destino. Sempre fico na expectativa, cansada, ansiosa. E remédios nunca cooperavam, não importa o quão forte eles são, eu não dormia de jeito nenhum. Então tinha que me distrair do jeito que dava. Sempre tinha algum livro no carro, mas eu já tinha lido e relido todos os livros que lá estavam e não aguentava mais. Então uma das únicas opção que eu tinha era fechar os olhos, ouvir a música soar por meus ouvidos ou ficar observando a vista, os carros ao nosso lado passando ou ficando para trás e suas pessoas, famílias felizes dentro deles. Ao contrário de mim.

"Não fale assim, querida, quer dizer pense. - Minha tia agora começando a rir do que ela mesma falou. Como pode uma mulher ser assim? Tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo? Eu sempre fico me perguntando isso.

"Mais dez minutos e estaremos em casa, finalmente. Anime-se Chris, irá gostar daqui também. Sua escola são poucas quadras de distância. 

Quando Chegamos no 156A de Linhope Street, a casa estava vazia ainda, se duvidasse, podia ouvir minha respiração fazendo eco pela casa toda. A primeira coisa que fiz foi correr para ficar com o maior quarto. Nossa antiga casa podia ser espaçosa, mas meu quarto era o menor cômodo de todos e eu odiava mais do que tudo aquele cubículo. E eu minha tia apostamos para ver quem ficaria com o maior quarto dessa vez e eu tinha que ganhar dessa vez. Pelo menos dessa vez. Percorri toda a casa e comparei o tamanho dos quartos e o do andar de cima era o maior. Foi então que fiquei no arco da porta tampando a entrada e gritei bem alto:

"GANHEI! 

"Parabéns querida. - Disse minha tia muito animada e batendo palmas. Tinha alguma coisa a mais nisso. - Agora a senhorita irá pagar nosso almoço.

"O quê? Não, isso não estava no acordo, não é justo! 

"É claro que estava no acordo, você que não ouviu direito o que falei.

"Não vale isso tia. - Comecei a bater os pés no chão.

"Pode parar com isso mocinha, se não eu fico com o quarto e você ainda terá que pagar o almoço do mesmo jeito.

"Ok, você venceu. Onde vamos comer? - Virei os olhos.

"Há um restaurante aqui perto, vamos andando mesmo até lá.

Comemos e voltamos rapidamente para casa, tínhamos muita coisa para fazer ainda, o caminhão com nossas coisas ainda chegaria hoje, e eu teria que ficar em casa para assinar tudo já que minha tia tinha que ir no local de seu novo trabalho para confirmar tudo e me matricular na London Business School. Provavelmente demoraria quase o dia inteiro, então ficaria sozinha, o que normalmente já acontecia comigo, então já estava mais do que acostumada com tudo isso.

O caminhão chegou quase no final da tarde, odiei isso. Falaram que chegariam pelo menos até às 14h00. A pior coisa que pode acontecer é alguém falar que vai chegar em um horário e depois chegar muito, muito atrasado. Claro, não podia reclamar de nada, tinha muita caixa e os homens estavam ainda apenas começando quando saímos de casa. Assinei toda a papelada e começaram a colocar tudo na sala, quer dizer futura sala de estar. Nunca vi pessoas tão lesadas quanto essas, não poderiam pegar um carrinho pra trazer mais de 2 caixas de cada vez? Ainda estavam tirando tudo do caminhão quando minha tia chegou, ela até estranhou, já que pensava que eles iam mais cedo também.

"Quando chegaram, querida? - Disse ela olhando toda aquela confusão de caixas empilhadas e mais caixas chegando a cada momento.

"Faz uns 45 minutos. - Disse olhando para o relógio que estava no meu pulso para confirmar. - Eles falaram que iriam chegar por volta das 14h00, não às 19h00. - Revirei os olhos. - Como que podem fazer isso conosco? Fiquei esperando a tarde toda por eles, enquanto podia conhecer as redondezas para saber o que evitar ou não. E então, quando começa a escola tia?

"Daqui 4 dias querida, teremos tempo o suficiente de arrumar todas essas caixas e montar alguns móveis, e claro o primeiro vai ser nossas camas, estou quebrada, me perdi várias vezes por essas ruas, é tudo meio estranho por aqui.

"Então por que viemos para cá? Não estávamos felizes lá? Eu quero voltar, por favor, vamos voltar!

"O que está feito, está feito. Não iremos voltar senhorita Christine Bell Watson, está me ouvindo bem?

"AAAH, está bem, eu aceito ficar aqui, mas apenas com uma condição.

"E o que seria?

"Terá que me mostrar cada evidência de todos os casos que irá investigar, tudo mesmo, e não ligarei se seu chefe gostar ou não, eu irei ver do mesmo jeito e terei que ver os relatórios e o corpo também. Se não, nada feito. Eu irei voltar para Glasgow, com você gostando ou não.

"Apenas as evidências. Um caso sim, outro não.

"Não, terá que ser todos os casos e não apenas as evidências. - Disse cruzando os braços.

"Está bem. Verá todas as evidências e o corpo, o relatório não, mas ainda será um caso sim e outro não. Caso encerrado? Faremos um acordo? - Oferecendo sua mão e levantando sua sobrancelha direita, que era uma de suas manias.

"Ok, aceito essa condição, terá que manter sua promessa. - Apertei sua mão como concordância de seu acordo.

Logo o caminhão já tinha colocado todas as caixas espalhadas pelos cômodos e tínhamos que começar a desempacotar tudo. Pelo menos tudo estava identificado, cada caixa com um nome, explicando de onde cada uma pertencia. Levei todas as minhas caixas rapidamente para meu novo quarto, abrindo cada uma e arrumando tudo em seu devido lugar. Claro, não havia nada definido por enquanto, mas já pensava onde cada coisa iria ficar, meu quarto seria perfeito, do jeitinho que eu queria. Perfeito.

"Precisa de ajuda por aí, querida? - Minha tia gritou lá de baixo.

"Não tia, tá tudo beleza por aqui, não precisa não.

"Então está bem. Comida chinesa ou tailandesa?

"Chinesa, estou cansada de comer comida tailandesa, enjoei.

"Ok então, será dois Yakissobas no capricho, merecemos isso. Irei atrás da comida. Vê se não fica apenas trancada no seu quarto até eu voltar. Já coloquei a TV na tomada, vê se tem algo de importante rolando por aí.

"Está bem, já estou descendo. - Cruzei os braços e marchei até a ponta das escadas e como sempre, apenas corri descendo a escada, adoro fazer isso.

"Ficará bem até eu voltar, querida? - Disse se aproximando de mim e logo em seguida dando um beijo em minha testa.

"Quando é que não fico? - Dei uma piscadela.

"Comporte-se.

"Irei.

Tia Lizzie logo voltou para casa trazendo nossa comida. Comemos na frente da TV como sempre fazíamos e apenas vimos um episódio aleatório de uma série aleatória que estava passando ali na hora, nós sempre fazíamos isso, não era atoa que nunca sabíamos o que os personagens falavam as vezes. 

Os próximos dias que se passaram não foram muito diferentes um dos outros. Desempacotamos quase tudo, montamos as camas, armários, estantes e logo tudo já estava no lugar. Exatamente do jeito que eu queria. O problema é que tudo passou muito rápido, no outro dia começaria a escola e eu não tinha escolha, teria que ficar com uma sala lotada de pessoas que não conhecia e tentariam fazer amizade comigo, tentariam falar comigo. Odiava a ideia de tudo isso.

"Alegre-se querida, pode ser que você conheça alguém legal, vamos, não fique assim.

"Eu não quero conhecer pessoas novas tia.

"Que pena, terá que fazer isso do mesmo jeito e vamos logo, arrume sua roupa para amanhã, estará agradável o clima amanhã. - Disse pegando uma de minhas saias. - Isso ficará legal com um de seus casacos coloridos querida, vista isso amanhã.

"Está bem tia, vou usar. Agora, boa noite, tenho que dormir bem essa noite. Adeus.

"Boa noite querida. - Disse beijando minha testa. - Eu sei que não irá dormir, mas pense bem em tudo para amanhã, ok?

"Entendido tia.

"Adeus. - Disse fechando a porta logo após.

Ela me conhecia muito bem, acabei não dormindo nada. Apenas me virei e revirei na cama recém montada. Odeio não dormir a noite, sempre me sentia culpada. Nunca se sabe, vai que acabo dormindo do nada em algum lugar?

A noite passou lentamente, mas logo vi o Sol aparecendo em minha janela mostrando que logo teria que levantar e me arrumar para ir em um lugar de desconhecidos, que não entendem meus problemas. Logo minha tia apareceu batendo em minha porta e falando que eu deveria começar a me arrumar se não me atrasaria. O que eu queria fazer. Me atrasar.

"Vamos logo preguiçosa. Fizemos um acordo e terá que cumprir. 

"Está bem, estou levantando.

Me arrumei rapidamente, havia poucas coisas para fazer. Corri até a cozinha peguei o suco na geladeira coloquei rapidamente num copo e dei duas grandes goladas para ir rápido, peguei algumas uvas que estavam encima do balcão, lavei-as e comi tirando seus caroços e fui direto para o banheiro escovar os dentes e arrumar meus cabelos rebeldes.

"Está pronta querida?

"Sim tia, já estou indo. Beijos. - Corri até a porta de entrada e minha tia falou novamente:

"Quer que eu lhe acompanhe?

"Não precisa, ficarei bem. Tchau.

"Tchau querida, boa sorte. - E acenou para mim.

"Obrigada. - Acenei de volta, peguei a chave e coloquei na entrada da maçaneta, rodei a chave e a porta abriu. Logo estava na frente da grande escola com outras várias pessoas desconhecidas. E eu ainda por cima, nem sabia onde era minha sala, nem nada.

"Hey novata, precisa de ajuda? - Disse uma garota. Um pouco mais alta que eu, olhos claros, ainda não tinha decidido se eram verdes ou azuis, cabelos castanhos claros, liso e longo, mãe casada recentemente com um bêbado que a traiu no segundo dia que estavam casados, irmão mais velho que morreu em guerra, nessa escola pelo menos a uns 6 anos.

"Não sei onde é minha sala. - Disse olhando para baixo agora.

"Ah, isso é fácil resolver, qual teu nome? - Disse ela começando a dar um pequeno sorriso.

"Christine Watson.

"Aqui está. - Disse apontando para um esquema, com vários nomes e vários números de sala. E lá estava meu nome. - Olha que sorte, caímos na mesma sala.

"Bom saber. - Ótimo, agora sim estava uma beleza, a única coisa que não queria. Me socializar e essa garota tentaria de tudo para falar comigo.

"Oh, quase esqueci. - Disse enquanto me guiava até nossa sala. - Meu nome é Raina.

"Pode me chamar de Chris, é como normalmente minha tia me chama.

"Sua tia? E seus pais, como é que eles te chamam? De Chris também?

"Não quero falar deles, ok?

"Ah, por favor, fala. Por favor.

"Desculpe-me Raina, mas não sou muito comunicativa, se eu parecer grossa me desculpe, mas não quero muito falar com alguém.

"Está bem, mas ficarei perto, quando precisar de mim é só me chamar. - E deu uma piscadela e sentou em uma das primeiras cadeiras da sala e começou falar com a rodinha em sua volta. Apenas fui andando até o final da fileira, já que a última cadeira estava disponível, me sentei e abri um livro qualquer que estava na minha bolsa. 

Tudo estava apenas começando. Minha história estava apenas em processo.


End file.
